psicologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Allan R. Wagner
Allan R. Wagner (nacido en 1934) es un psicólogo estadounidense experimental y teórico del aprendizaje, cuyo trabajo se ha centrado en los factores determinantes básicos de aprendizaje asociativo y habituación. Es el co-autor del influyente modelo Rescorla-Wagner de condicionamiento pavloviano (1972), así como los procedimientos operativos estándar o "sometimes opponent process" (SOP), la teoría del aprendizaje asociativo (1981), la extensión afectiva de SOP (AESOP , 1989) y el Modelo de Elementos reemplazados (REM) de la representación configuracional (2001, 2008). Su investigación ha implicado un amplio estudio de la respuesta de parpadeo condicionado del conejo, de la que fue uno de los investigadores iniciales (1964). Biografía Nació en 1934 en Springfield, Illinois, hijo de Raymond y Grace Johnson Wagner. Obtuvo su doctorado en 1959, en la University of Iowa. Sus contribuciones científicas han sido reconocidas con la Howard Crosby Warren Medal de la Society of Experimental Psychologists (1991), el Distinguished Scientific Contribution Award de la American Psychological Association (1999), la Medalla W. Horsley Gantt de la Pavlovian Society (2009) , y la elección como miembro de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias (1999). Recibió su Doctorado en la Universidad de Iowa en 1959, bajo Kenneth W. Spence, y ha estado en la facultad de la Universidad de Yale desde entonces, sirviendo como Presidente del Departamento de Psicología de 1983-1989, Presidente del Departamento de Filosofía en 1991-1993, y el Director de la División de Ciencias Sociales de 1992-1998. Publicaciones * Logan, F.A., & Wagner, A.R. (1965). Reward and punishment. Boston: Allyn and Bacon. * Wagner, A.R., Logan, F.A., Haberlandt, K., & Price, T. (1968). Stimulus selection in animal discrimination learning. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 76, 171-180. * Wagner, A.R. (1969). Frustrative nonreward: A variety of punishment. In B.A. Campbell & R.M. Church (eds.), Punishment and aversive behavior (pp.157- 181). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. * Wagner, A.R. (1969). Stimulus selection and a "modified continuity theory." In G.H. Bower & J.T. Spence (Eds.), The psychology of learning and motivation Vol. 3 (pp. 1-41). New York: Academic Press. * Wagner, A.R., & Rescorla, R.A. (1972). Inhibition in Pavlovian conditioning: Application of a theory. In R.A. Boakes & M.S. Halliday (Eds.), Inhibition and learning (pp. 301-336). London: Academic Press. * Rescorla, R.A., & Wagner, A.R. (1972). A theory of Pavlovian conditioning: Variations in the effectiveness of reinforcement and nonreinforcement. In A.H. Black & W.F. Prokasy (Eds.), Classical conditioning II: Current theory and research (pp. 64-99). New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts. * Wagner, A.R. (1978). Expectancies and the priming of STM. In S.H. Hulse, H. Fowler, & W.K. Honig (Eds.), Cognitive processes in animal behavior (pp. 177-209). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Wagner, A.R. (1981). SOP: A model of automatic memory processing in animal behavior. In N.E. Spear & R.R. Miller (Eds.), Information processing in animals: Memory mechanisms (pp. 5-47). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Wagner, A.R., & Brandon, S.E. (1989). Evolution of a structured connectionist model of Pavlovian conditioning (ÆSOP). In S.B. Klein and R.R. Mowrer (Eds.), Contemporary learning theories: Pavlovian conditioning and the status of traditional learning theories. (pp. 149-189). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Wagner, A. R., & Donegan, N. (1989). Some relationships between a computational model (SOP) and an essential neural circuit for Pavlovian (rabbit eyeblink) conditioning. In R. D. Hawkins and G. H. Bower (Eds.), Computational models of learning in simple neural systems: The psychology of learning and motivation, Vol. 23. (pp. 157-203). New York: Academic Press. * Wagner, A.R., & Brandon, S.E., (2001) A componential theory of Pavlovian Conditioning. In R.R. Mowrer and S.B. Klien (Eds.) Handbook of Contemporary Learning Theories (pp. 23-64) Mahwah, NJ. Erlbaum. * Wagner, A.R. (2008). Evolution of an elemental theory of Pavlovian conditioning. Learning and Behavior. 36, 253-265. * Wagner, A.R.., & Vogel, E. H. (2010) Associative modultion of US processing: Implications for understanding of habituation. In N. Schmajuk (Ed.) Computational models of associative learning. pp.150-185, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Referencias Categoría:Biografías